


Until Insanity

by MyWritingIsTotalTrash



Series: Dead by Daylight Collection [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Eventual rape, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of a past fic, Other tags soon, Reader has the vagina, Torture, WHOO WHOO TRIGGER WARNINGS EVERYWHERE, fun am i right or what, slow descent into insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingIsTotalTrash/pseuds/MyWritingIsTotalTrash
Summary: It was disgusting. To think that that fool Philip Ojomo found "love" with a human. What kind of nonsense was that! Love isn't real and neither is escaping this world. It was foolish to believe otherwise.
Part two of the Dead by Daylight Collection. Highly recommend reading the first part to understand everything that's going on. <3





	1. "Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The insanity begins.

It was disgusting. To think that that fool Philip Ojomo found "love" with a human. What kind of nonsense was that! Love isn't real and neither is escaping this world. It was foolish to believe otherwise.

The Trapper furiously banged a fist against a tree and snarled hatefully. The Wraith wouldn't get away with this! There had to be some way of revenge against him and his little  _human._

\---

"NO!" You suddenly sat up, a cold sweat upon your forehead. You could still see the headlights of the car speeding toward you and the sudden, striking pain as it hit you. As you rubbed your temple, you groaned at the pain still aching in your body and began to stand. "Damn drunk drivers at it aga-"

"Welcome to the Entity's Realm!" a friendly voice suddenly exclaimed. Startling you, you tripped over your own feet and fell forward. Luckily, someone caught you.

"Than- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" You were staring into the face of a monster. A tall, beige, creepy-ass monster. Stumbling backwards, you pointed accusingly at the woman standing next to the monster and breathed rapidly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT AND WHERE AM I?"

The pale woman frowned and crossed her arms. "That's rude...Ignoring that, though," she smiled and offered a hand to you. "I'm Kat and this is Philip. You're in the Entity's Realm now." You hesitantly took the woman's hand and glanced cautiously up at the thing, Philip. He didn't seem to be aggressive at least.

"Thanks. So what's the Entity's realm and what is  _he?"_  

"I'll explain in a bit. Follow us for a second, okay? We need to get to safety with the others." You nod at her words and followed her and her friend anyway despite his concerning appearance. What was the worst that could happen? She seemed friendly enough.

\---

"Ew another one?" scoffed a woman who's face looked as if she'd been on some hardcore drugs or something.

Kat pouted and crossed her arms at the woman. "Be nice, Nea! You're one of us now so act like it!" she scolded her like a mother. On the other side of the shack, four other people laughed happily. The woman waved at them. "Guys, I found another survivor. She just got here."

"What's her name?" the black woman asked and stood to meet her eyes.

"(y/n). My name is (y/n)," you replied and smiled. This woman seemed to be friendly, as well. 

The other three stood and walked up to you. "I'm Dwight. Claudette was the one who asked your name. Jake is the other guy and Meg is my girlfriend," the male in the glasses introduced everyone. He motioned to Kat and Philip and nodded. "I'm sure you already met them."

You nodded and looked back at Kat. "Yeah, but she didn't tell me everything that's going on...I'd like to know."

The group exchanged glances from one another before Nea sighed. "Fine. Let's just get it over with, though."

They sat around in a circle. Well, almost since Kat was practically lying on the Philip's back while Meg and Dwight cuddled. What an interesting group.

"Basically, you're dead! We all are!" Kat exclaimed almost too happily.

"Wait, no no no that can't be right...If we're dead, how are we still here? You know, breathing, feeling, uh, LIVING?" you asked.

The group seemed to share a short laugh before Jake interrupted. "We're in the Entity's realm. Here, we're being chased by five killers all out to kill us. All we need to do is survive, get generators on, and escape!" he explained with a smile. He motioned to Philip and chuckled a bit. "The Wraith over there used to be a killer before Kat helped him. He's harmless to us unless you decide you want to kill us too!"

"So he used to be a killer here? And you trust him?" you asked accusingly before Kat glared daggers at you as if ready to kill you.

"If that's the case, why should we trust you? We only just met you! Listen, _pal,_ " she growled, "He was the one to find you. We could've left you but we aren't heartless." She took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "We have been through a lot, (y/n). He's saved our lives countless times now and, not to mention," she went from spitting poison at you to placing her lips on his cheek and hugging him tightly. "He's my lil' cinnamon roll! He'd never hurt us!" The Wraith, seemingly embarrassed, rolled his eyes and teasingly placed his large hand on her head.

The longer you stayed here the stranger it got.

"Kat's protective of the Wraith...I'd recommend not questioning his loyalty or she'll go off on you again," Meg whispered to you.

"So, uh, anymore questions?" Claudette asked and leaned forward. "We're happy to answer!" 

You shook your head before standing and stretching your back. "Can you guys help me get used to this place?"

\---

It didn't take long to understand where everything was at. The MacMillian Estate wasn't difficult to memorize or traverse through for you. Despite the warnings from the members, you'd vault over windows and run carefree around the place to make sure you remembered everything.

"Come on guys, catch up! Slowpo-GAH!" You screeched in pain as your ankle was caught in some sort of trap that had snapped in an instant. Blood quickly oozed from your wound as you struggled to pry yourself from the metal jaws.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Meg called and began to sprint to your help. Suddenly, she stopped as her eyes lit up in fear. "SHIT! RUN!"

"Don't leave me here!" you angrily yelled after her as she dashed off into the mist. Your anger was soon replaced by fear as a low chuckling rumbled behind you.

Glancing over your shoulder, your eyes widened as you saw a large figure with a masked face. "No need to worry. It'll all be over soon," a voice growled menacingly.

As a shrill scream escaped your throat, he brought a large fist down upon the side of your head and the world began to spin into pitch black.

 


	2. Sane

"(y/n)!" Kat called your name as the Trapper slung you over his shoulder and began to saunter away. "Philip! We have to help!"

The Wraith nodded quickly and began to chase the killer with Kat hot on his heels. She pumped her legs faster and quickly passed the Wraith as she dashed after the Trapper. Meg's lessons had helped, after all.

"There's no way you're taking them yet!" Kat yelled she slid in front of the Trapper's feet to trip him. He grunted angrily as he dropped you and fell to the ground. "Get (y/n) to safety, Philip!" she exclaimed as he picked you up and began to dash away. She looked determinedly in the Trapper's eyes and bit her cheek. "Leave us alone already, you fucker!"

As if taking this as a challenge, he drew his weapon and laughed when she began to dash away once again.

\---

You blinked your eyes open as you sat up from the ground. Rubbing your aching neck, you grimaced at the stiffness of your body. What happened? 

"(y/n)! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Kat's familiar voice asked in a concerned manner. Her hazel eyes were wide with worry as she clutched onto the Wraith as if scared you'd die. Blood dripped from her sliced back as she winced and offered a hand to help you up. Had she saved you?

You nodded slightly and took her hand only to stagger to your feet despite the pain in your ankle. "Yeah. Who was that person chasing us?"

The couple stiffened at this before the Wraith pulled her closer to him. Kat looked at her feet and shuffled them guiltily. "The Trapper..." she murmured and looked you in the eye. "He's out to get revenge on us after I helped save Philip from the Entity's grasp."

"And what does he want with me then?" you asked as your heart began to beat faster.

"I-I don't know! I think he just wants to kill or hurt us in some way," she responded innocently and shook her head. "He won't leave us alone..."

You nodded, taking this all in, and motioned to her injuries. "We need to get you to the others. You can't stay like that."

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "True, but I've been through worse." 

You shivered at the thought of her bloodied and bruised before shaking it off. All that mattered was everyone was alive.

"We can fix up your ankle as soon as we get to the others. You'll have to tough it up for now, okay?" she said and motioned to the Wraith. "Philip can carry you to our temporary base."

Uneasiness squirmed in your stomach before you shook your head. "I-I can walk. I remember the way back so you guys can go ahead."

Kat crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at this. "Oh no you don't. We aren't leaving you. Just look what you got yourself in already!"

Guild suddenly gnawed at you before you reluctantly nodded and limped forward. "Fine."

The two seemed to relax at this before Kat suddenly grinned and turned to head back to the group. "Let's go!"

Her footsteps were light and had a certain bounce to it that seemed to fit her character. Seeing this seemed to put you at ease for some reason. Perhaps it was knowing that a certain aspect of her wasn't quite as off as the rest.

 "We're back!" she happily called as the group stood to rush over to them.

Claudette immediately guided Kat over to where she had been sitting and began to heal her. Meg and Dwight, meanwhile, began to tamper with your ankle and wrap it up.

"So the Trapper tried to take (y/n)? Can't he just leave us already!" Claudette exclaimed and sat back in exasperation.

Kat sighed and nodded at this. "He's just being a child about it. He'll give up eventually..." The Wraith nudged her before she chuckled and wrapped her arms around him affectionately. "Okay, he's always been a child, then!"

"Gag," Nea scoffed.

"Shut up!"

"But they're so cute!"

Claudette and Meg began to defend the couple as you giggled softly. The group was really lighthearted at times, huh?

\---

The group had fallen asleep awhile ago while each person took turns keeping watch. You, however, had been unable to sleep with all the events that happened that day. Deciding that you needed to get some fresh air, you stood and walked to the entrance of the shack. You passed Dwight and nodded at him. "I'll be back soon. Just need a quick breather." 

He nodded you off before you headed off toward the coal tower to give yourself a breather.

That's when suddenly a heavy, loud heartbeat began to drum in your ears. "Huh..?" you asked in confusion. It wasn't your heart...right?

Cautiously, you hid behind a thick tree and crouched low. A large, lumbering figure soon appeared in the mist. The white, carved mask you remembered was staring soullessly in your direction as it suddenly stopped.

"The Trapper..." you whispered and stared up at his large figure as fear grew rapidly in your chest when he took another step forward.

"There there..." a large voice boomed as the killer neared you slowly. Horror tightened in your throat as he loomed over you threateningly. He offered a huge hand down to you and laughed quietly. "Come with me and I won't kill you," he suddenly hissed as he roughly grabbed you and slung you over his shoulder. The terror in your throat wouldn't allow you to scream for help as he simply made his way across the ground and into a basement of some sorts. 

"P-Please let me go! I'll do anything!" you pleaded as he dropped you on a bloodied concrete floor.

Laughing at this, he looked down at you and tilted his head. "Why would I let you go when you'll already do what I want?"

With this, he grabbed your skull and slammed it into the ground.

 


End file.
